Sonic the Hedgehog: The Final Mission
by Turtlerose555
Summary: The war to take down Eggman is on. And just when things start off so good, a strange plot twist throws everything out of whack. Secrets are soon revealed, personal "needs" are desired, and multiple sideline mess creeps out to the surface. They don't call it a Final Mission for nothing. But they'll do anything to take down Eggman. Anything at all. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, so I uploaded this story a long while back. In fact this was one of my first fan fiction stories that I ever wrote and I just happened to make it a Sonic the Hedgehog story. I'm looking through this story in a flashback moment and realized how a bit immature my grammar seemed. So now I'm doing my best in editing and re-uploading this story to the best of my capability. So please enjoy the newer, revamped version of this story.**

**Pairings Include: SonicXAmy, KnucklesXRouge, TailsXCream, ShadowXMaria, SonicXRouge (sexually), TailsXRouge (sexually), KnucklesXAmy (sexually) and a couple of others.**

* * *

**Prologue**

(_One year after the events of Sonic X)_

Two hedgehogs, blue and pink, were walking down the sidewalk in the beautiful night sky, returning from an evening at the movies. The two of them were heading towards the blue hedgehog's home.

"How much longer, Sonic?" complained the pink hedgehog.

"Just a few more houses to walk by, Amy!" the blue hedgehog reassured.

The blue hedgehog was the legendary hero Sonic the hedgehog, and the pink one was Amy Rose, the girl who was completely devoted to Sonic. Finally, they got to Sonic's house. Amy sat down in front of the fire and turned on the tv, while Sonic prepared hot chocolate for the both of them.

"So, what's on?" he asked, giving Amy her cup.

"Just some cartoons."

They sat there, side by side, sipping hot chocolate and watching tv. He looked at her as she sat there and took in her beauty. He never realized how beautiful she was, and he felt a strong sexual attraction to her.

"Hey Amy?" I was just wondering..."

"What is it Sonic? You know you can tell me anything."

Sonic shuffled his feet. "Well, I was just wondering, um, if you wanna go up into my room and…do it?" he finished awkwardly.

Amy blushed and giggled. "Okay…"

As soon as they were up in Sonic's room, the two of them had stripped down into nakedness, and eased into the bed, embracing each other. Sonic was on top as he gently kissed and caressed her whole body, leaving a trail of kisses that went down one side and came up the other side. He looked at Amy one last time as she gave a nod before gently thrusting his penis inside of her. She groaned in ecstasy and pure bliss while Sonic moved along consistently, moving faster and harder inside of her. Meanwhile, Amy screamed louder and louder, and Sonic pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and tongue wrestled with her to keep her volume down. As Sonic tongued Amy, he gave her breasts the attention that they deserved, groping them harshly and squeezing the nipples.

But before they could try out another position, a huge explosion came from right outside the house.

"What was that?" Amy shouted.

Sonic threw back on his clothes and looked outside the window. Whatever had exploded was on fire, and it was in the field of roses near his house.

"C'mon Amy!" Sonic yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Amy was grabbed by Sonic's hand, and together the two of them sprinted away from the house and onto a bunker hill, which was one of the tallest hills on Angel Island. Amy instantly realized this hill as the same one where she and Sonic experienced their first kiss. But Sonic wasn't interested in that; what had caught his eye was a plane that was circling the burning field. The Blue Tornado. This could only mean that Miles Prower, Tails as he was well known as, was already there. Sonic knew that Tails couldn't hear him, but it was worth a shot as he cupped his hands and yelled.

"YO, TAILS!"

Tails surprisingly heard him because he turned the plane around and headed for them. He landed the plane, and stepped outside.

"Hey there, Sonic! Amy! Good to see you guys again!"

"Good to see you again too, Tails," Sonic replied, "But why did the field of roses catch on fire?"

"I was wondering the same thing. That's why I flew out there. I went to check where the source of where the explosion came from, and the radar said it came from an 'egg-bomb', which cold only mean that the explosion is the work of Dr. Eggman!"

"So, Eggman's still looking for revenge, huh?" Sonic answered angrily

"And if we don't hurry, Eggman will blow up other parts of Angel Island!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amy asked, "Let's go! Because I'm ready to give Eggman a piece of my mind with my good ol' HAMMER!"

Together at last, on the blue tornado, Sonic, Tails, and Amy headed for the main town center, ready for another battle with Eggman.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a couple of miles on the other side of the town, a red echidna was watching everything that was going on. Then, quite suddenly, a white bat, who was wearing a heart-shaped pallet over her breasts, landed next to him. The echidna wasn't surprised; he was, more or less, expecting her.

"So Knuckie, how's things goin?" the bat asked in her flirting voice.

"Well, if you must know Rouge," the echidna replied back, "I'm watching, and _hearing_ everything that's goin' on, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I get you Knuckie. Unfortunately, I heard the crash, too." Rouge told him.

They watched on in silence for a few moments more.

"Ya know what Knuckie?"

"What?"

"Angel Island just isn't safe anymore, you know, since Eggman's lookin' for revenge and what not."

"I guess your right Rouge."

"Well finally we agree on something!"

"Yeah, I guess we do!"

They stared at the town center for a couple more minutes, and suddenly Knuckles sparked up an idea in his mind. He turned to Rouge, who was already staring at him with the same idea look on her face

"LET'S GO TO THE TOWN!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Meet ya there, Knuckie!" Rouge yelled over her shoulder as she took flight.

With Knuckles digging underground and Rouge skimming the skies, the two of them made their way towards the town center, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

* * *

Far away from town was the Angel Island woods; the last place to be for a poor lost creature. Right now, the wrong person was there at the wrong time. The figure zipped through the trees and plants, scaring little animals when he passed by. If the animals could talk, they would have said, "This scary looking figure was black, and he had the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog! And he's headed for the center of the forest where Goro the Bear lives!"

The center of the forest was a clearing that only had one tree in the very center; and that's where the figure was standing at the moment. Taking his hand out of his cloak, he knocked on the bark of the tree. A part of the tree bark swung open, and out came one of the tallest and aggressive grizzly bears to be seen. This bear was the one called Goro. Looking down he noticed the unknown figure, and yet he groaned silently.

"You're late, Shadow!" He grunted.

"What does it even _matter _that I'm late?" the figure asked suspiciously.

"Nothing matters, really. It's just that we have so much to do, yet so little time!"

Reluctantly, Goro stepped back inside his 'tree house' and beckoned Shadow to come in. Traveling down about five flights of steps, Goro and Shadow come towards a square table with two seats, both across from each other.

"Sit down," Goro told Shadow, pointing to a seat.

Shadow sat down, looking at Goro and nothing else. When Goro looked prepared to start, Shadow fired a question at him.

"Okay Goro, spill it! Why do you want me to be here?"

Goro looked surprised to hear this question. However, he was expecting the hostility.

"If you must know Shadow, I need you here because I have a mission for you. A very important one, I must say!"

Shadow had to admit that he was a bit surprised, but he wasn't convinced.

"You mean this isn't another one of those 'list of things I have to bring back to you when you could've gotten it yourself, but you didn't because you were too tired and lazy'?"

Goro flinched after he said that, but regained his control.

"Now Shadow, would I ever do that to you?"

Shadow glared at him. "Knowing you Goro, the answer to that is a definite yes."

Goro gave Shadow a blank look, but then he went on as if the last statement wasn't said.

"If you must know, I called you here because of this."

Goro turned on a hologram, and what Shadow saw was a surprise; the very first scene in the hologram was Sonic riding on top of the Blue Tornado, with Amy in the backseat, and Tails flying the plane. Next, the hologram had showed Knuckles and Rouge going somewhere, with Knuckles digging and Rouge flying. Then, it showed Eggman and his minions laughing evilly while Eggman was flying the 'Egg-carrier.' Then, for some reason, the hologram showed the town center.

As if he was reading Shadow's mind, Goro answered his thought.

"I'm showing you the Town center, because that is where all of them are headed to. Now for your mission..."

He turned off the hologram, and looked at Shadow.

"What I want you to do is to go and steal the Master Emerald."

Shadow gasped and then glared at Goro.

"I'm not going to do that! Knuckles' life revolves around protecting that emerald and I'm not about to stop his job!"

"And apparently, I don't care whose lives I ruin in the process. You will do as I say, that is, if you ever want to see Maria again!"

At this statement, Shadow went rigid, but he got up and went to the door.

"And while you're at it, start collecting those Chaos Emeralds!" Goro shouted after him.

Shadow closed the door behind him, and faced the town. He took something out of his pocket. It was a Chaos Emerald.

"Little does Goro know," Shadow muttered to himself, "I've already started collecting Chaos Emeralds for my own purposes."

Holding the emerald up in the air, Shadow had a determined look on his face.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

With a crackling sound, Shadow disappeared in the night sky, and forest was silent once more.

* * *

Just a couple of miles due south, a little blue chao was buzzing panicky around her owner's head. The owner had her hands over her mouth, looking very worried; they had just heard an explosion big enough for the whole island to hear. The owner was a nine-year-old rabbit, and her chao was a light blue color, with a red tie to go with it, and had wings. Just then, the mother of the young rabbit came out of the house to beckon them inside.

"Cream! Cheese! Come inside now! It's dangerous out there!"

The mother was Vanilla, the little rabbit was Cream, and the blue chao was Cheese. Cream, who was always obedient, beckoned Cheese to come inside the house. Every five minutes, Vanilla looked outside the window, as if she were expecting a bomb to drop out from the heavens and kill everyone. Cream was very frightened, and Cheese was terrified into hysterics.

"Mother, do you think that Eggman might be the one behind the explosion?"

"It's not that Eggman might be the one Cream, he_ is_ the one!"

Just then, the tv went haywire, and static was appearing. Next, someone's voice was trying to come through, as if they were trying to make contact.

"Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Cream? Cheese?"

"Oh dear!" Cream shouted out "It's Tails!"

Next, the tv turned on, and Tails appeared as he tried to keep contact with Cream.

"Okay Cream, Sonic and Amy are with me and we're all headed towards the Town Center because Eggman is about to take over Angel Island! And we need your help! That is, if you mom will let you..."

Cream and Cheese looked towards Vanilla.

"Can I mother? Please?"

"Well..." Vanilla was thinking, "Most of the time I wouldn't let you do this, but since it's Tails...I guess I could let you go this time."

"Oh thank you mother!" Cream exclaimed as she hugged Vanilla.

"Okay Tails, mother says I can go! Where should we meet?"

"That's great Cream! Meet us at the very center of the Town. Over and out!"

With static gone and the tv tuning off, Tails disappeared.

"Now, I want you two to be careful. Oh and," Vanilla pulled Cream aside, "Promise me you'll come back home." She whispered.

"Don't worry mother, I'll come back, cross my heart!" Cream whispered back. "C'mon Cheese, let's go!"

Cream ran outside with Cheese flying behind her. Then, Cream let her ears spin, propelling her into the air.

"Ya know what Cheese? I've notice that ever since Cosmo died last year, Tails has been way friendlier towards me lately..."

And with that, Cream and Cheese flew over the Town center ready to meet the gang again, and to face an all-out war with Eggman.

* * *

The town was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Everyone was inside the stores socializing, eating, reading, and everything else. But that was all going to change in a moment. Overhead, The Egg-Carrier was hovered above, with Eggman discussing the plan.

"My plan will take effect in just a few moments! I shall finally become the new leader of this pathetic island, or as it will be called, wait for it, The Ultimate Eggman Empire! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your plan is brilliant Doctor!" Decoe exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is the best plan you've ever came up with Doctor!" Bocoe agreed.

"Thank you boys and I promise you both, that you'll get part of the ownership, call orders, and join in on the best of robot buffets that come here!"

"Oh thank you, THANK YOU, Doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe exclaimed at the same time.

"And now for my plan! When I lower the Egg-Carrier, you will turn on all 100,000 weaponized robotic minions. When the Carrier lands and the door opens completely, you will make all the minions march outside, and they will bomb the whole place! By that time, Sonic the Hedgehog will hear the cries for help! But because of the number of minions I have, by the time Sonic gets here, the town will be destroyed, and he'll be my first prisoner and slave! This is the best plan I have EVER come up with! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Egg-Carrier was lowering, the door opened, the minions marched out, the people started to scream, and yet no sign of Sonic. But then, a jet sound was heard in the sky.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!"

"No it's not! It's some sort of plane!"

"It's the Blue Tornado!"

"It's Tails and Amy!"

"IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Indeed, it was Sonic riding on the plane, ready for battle. He had his power rings on each wrist, and his face looked pretty aggressive. Amy was staring to climb out of the plane, with her Piko-Piko hammer out, and special power rings on her wrist. She had a more aggressive face than Sonic. Tails was ready for landing, and he was more worried than angry. Eggman, however, was surprised, and a little defeated.

"This can't be true! I specifically made sure that Sonic wouldn't be here in time to save the town! DECOE! BOCOE! Find out how this is possible!"

"Well Doctor, we checked the security camera, and you know that first part of field that you bombed?"

"Yes, go on!"

"Unfortunately, that field of roses you bombed was right near Sonic's house! And the explosion was so loud, that Tails hopped in his plane and flew over to investigate!"

Eggman was absolutely furious. "Well right now I don't care! Robotic Minions: BOMB! SHOOT! I DON'T CARE! JUST DESTROY!"

As soon as he said that, more voices spoke up.

"You better leave them alone Eggman!"

"I'm ready to spike you with my knuckles!"

"And I wouldn't mind clobbering you with my boots!"

It was Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese. They had finally gotten there in time. Eggman looked more furious than before. But then he chuckled evilly.

"Well, the whole Sonic gang is together once more! But it'll be the last time they see one another! Robotic Minions, I only have one command for you: attack the group of pests in front of you! But mainly: CAPTURE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The minions charged without warning, and only Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were armed with a weapon at reach. But Tails had an idea.

"Hey guys! I made these swords last week, so use these!"

He handed out swords for all of them. They all glowed the skin color of its owner.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

Tails smiled, and then he grinned.

"And they also come with the special abilities that the owner has!"

With one last awe at the swords, the gang went into battle mode. The minions marched forward, with machine guns, bombs, and rocket blasters. Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge swiped through hoards and hoards of robotic minions, but each hoard had more minions and was tougher with their weapons than the last group. Meanwhile, Cream was in front of Sonic and Tails, blasting all the minions that got in the way as Sonic and Tails were flying their way up for a battle with Eggman. Soon, the Egg-Carrier was in sight.

"Hey! There's the Egg-Carrier guys!"

Flying into the open door, Sonic was unleashed from Tails as they sprinted to the main control room, destroying the guard minions in the process. They stopped in front of a closed door.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Sonic hollered, "I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OF THIS CRAP! HE CAN STILL BE AN ASSHOLE BITCH, BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT MOTHER FUCKER IS GONNA TAKE OVER MY FRIENDS, MY FAVORITE PLACES, OR MY HOME! IT'S TIME TO END THIS SHIT!"

Kicking the door open with all of his rage, Sonic, Tails, and Cream burst in; and there waiting for them, was Decoe, Bocoe, and yours truly, Eggman.

"At last, this final battle is here, and who not better to fight with than Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Don't toy with me Eggman! I'll have you know that I'm thrilled about having this battle with you, and this time, it'll be the last one you ever attempt on me or anyone else!"

"Oh no! I'm SO SCARED! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic lashed out at Eggman, upon discovering that Eggman had a sword of his own.

"Surprised Sonic? If not, tough luck!"

Sonic and Eggman went head to head, while Tails clashed with Decoe, and Cream with Bocoe. Eggman was putting up a good fight, but Decoe and Bocoe were easily defeated, seeing as they were knocked on the head with the swords. (Another reason would be that Bokkun had flown overhead and distracted the two robots.) Eggman was pinning Sonic to the wall, clearly seeking victory, however, Sonic was struggling to keep away from defeat. But all of a sudden, a giant explosion occurred, but this time Eggman was not to blame.

"What on Earth was that?" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe looked out the window. A purple warp zone had formed in the sky. All battle had ceased, and everyone stopped to stare at the sky. Everyone was silent...and scared. Only Eggman reacted to the situation.

"Well, you three are the heroes around here! Go check it out!"

Sonic jumped out of the Carrier, and Tails and Cream followed. They walked towards the minions, with Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy in front. The warp zone was just as dangerous as it was interesting. Just then, there was a sudden shake of the ground, as if an earthquake was happening.

From that point on, everything went wrong.

First off, not only did the ground shake violently again, but everything and everyone started to move towards the same direction. The warp zone was sucking everything inside. Everyone was screaming for their lives, clinging on to something in the process. Rouge was the first to holler.

"HELP!"

Meanwhile she was losing all grip, and then she was falling...falling as if there was no tomorrow. But before she fell through, Knuckles grabbed her hand.

"Hold on Rouge!"

"I'm tryin' to Knuckie!"

But she failed to contain her grip and was the first to fall into the warp zone.

"ROUGE!"

Tails was the next one to cry.

"Can't...hold...on...much...LONGER!"

And with a swift movement, Tails too fell into the warp zone.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried.

But he himself was losing grip. Sonic was going to be next; he knew it. He looked up at Amy, but she looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"No Sonic! You can't go!"

"Look Amy, I'm not gonna be around forever, and I can't fulfill your needs all the time!"

"The reason you can't go is because I need you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Amy beckoned Sonic to come closer, and then she whispered something in his ear.

"Sonic, please! I love you! You're the greatest hedgehog to ever live! That, and you really know how to lay it in the sack…"

Sonic looked at Amy like she was crazy, but then he blushed a crimson red on his cheeks. Suddenly, his grip had failed, and Sonic was falling like never before, faster than anything. All he could hear in this commotion was the fact that Amy was screaming.

"SSSSOOOOONNNNIIIIICCCCC!"

* * *

Sonic woke up. He shook his head and looked at his surroundings. Tails and Rouge, fortunately, were with him, waiting for him to get up. But his surroundings were quite different; there were towns and buildings and homes, of course, but the inhabitants of this world were humans.

"Hey!" Tails remarked, "Isn't this Chris' world?"

"I guess your right Tails!" Sonic agreed.

"Should we pay a visit to everyone we know?" Rouge asked.

"We should wait," Sonic replied, "No one knows we're here. And we're not supposed to be here!"

"Well where are we supposed to live until that time comes?" Tails asked.

"We'll look around until we find someplace to stay." Sonic replied, "And whatever you do, DON'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU!"

"Don't worry Sonic," Rouge answered, "We won't."

And without being seen in the open, Sonic, Tails, and Rouge walked around the city, looking for a place to start their new life.

**~XXXX~**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Final Mission**

**To be continued in Chapter One**


	2. Three Years Later (Sonic's POV)

**Chapter One: Three years later and I'm still looking for a way (Sonic's P.O.V.)**

***_Part One_***

It's been three years. Three years since things happened. Three years since everything happened. Three years since that faithful battle with Eggman, since the warp zone had sucked him through, since that explosion caused danger that night, and not to mention it's also been three years since the night he lost his virginity...

Sonic the Hedgehog was pacing up and down a meadow just outside a clearing in the woods. He was now Nineteen years old and the quills on his head, which drooped downwards, was now longer than ever, nearly reaching the back of his knees. His body had seemed to grow longer over the years also; he was nearly as tall as the average fifteen year old human boy. And his speed? He seemed to go faster than ever. Three years ago, if you blinked he would be across the world already. Now, he would already be around the world and back before you would even make a single closing of the eye. But right now, Sonic was pacing up and down furiously. Most people knew what that meant: It meant something was wrong, so wrong that even Sonic doesn't know what to do.

"Calm down Sonic! You look like you're gonna burst into a temper if ya don't settle down!"

It was Tails who was trying to reassure his friend. Tails was now twelve, and smarter than ever. Like Sonic, Tails seemed to have grown in the past three years. His bushy twin tails had grown bushier than ever, but he tried his best to cut them down to size, even though every four weeks they would return bushy again. Tails was researching random things of history periods when he noticed that Sonic was pacing all over the place. More random tufts of hair had grown on the top of his head, with the tips curling downwards into his face.

Suddenly, a white bat appeared in the sky. When she landed, she had a number of food and drink items in bags.

"Well, here's our meal to last us at least two weeks." She said.

"Thanks Rouge!" Tails exclaimed, "Boy am I starving!"

The white bat was Rouge. She was now eighteen, and when it came to stealing items of need, or just a snack, Rouge was the one to call for. She also had grown over the course of three years. And what's more was that she had grown hair on the top of her head, and it nearly covered her eyes. After all these years, she still thought about the person she was starting to fall in love with: Knuckles the Echidna. But she shook her head of all thoughts and noticed that Sonic was pacing up and down.

"HEY, SONIC!"

Finally, Sonic looked up and stopped. He looked as though he was very mad at something...or someone.

"Hey Sonic, what's the holdup?"

"Well if you must know Tails, I'm still tryin' to find a way outta here!"

Tails and Rouge looked at each other. And for a good reason; the three of them had been trapped on Earth, not seen by anyone, stealing food and other goods, for three whole years. And Sonic was still looking for a way out, even though it was decided that it was impossible to leave.

"You're still worried about that Sonic?"

Sonic glared at the two of them.

"YES I AM DAMMIT!"

"Well care to explain the problem?"

Sonic stopped, looked at Rouge, then he sighed.

"Well, I'm still angry at Eggman! I mean it's his fault that he caused danger and now we're stuck on Earth! And who knows what could've happen to the island? Who knows what could've happen to Cream, Cheese, Knuckles...and Amy...?"

He cut off, looking at a rose which reminded him of Amy. Tails and Rouge stared at him, feeling sympathy. Sonic then turned his view towards the town center.

_At least they're livin' a care-free life_, he thought, as the people in the town were driving, eating, reading, studying, or just socializing with the people of their kind.

~X~X~

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke mansion, there was commotion going on between two people. Twenty-four year old Christopher Thorndyke was rushing towards the garage to meet his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke. The two of them had spotted a purple warp zone three years ago, but they still wanted to check out the source.

"Ya think something could've popped outta that zone Grandpa?"

"That's a possibility to see Chris!"

He put in a video surveillance tape that a nearby security camera recorded.

The tape went in slow motion as a white bat rolled out. Next, a golden orange fox came rolling out, stumbled, and fell. But the most interesting part was that a blue hedgehog came falling out flat on his face, unconscious. Then he looked around, got up, and took off with the fox and the bat.

Chris and Chuck stared at each other, mouths gaping, eyes wide open.

"Grandpa...is this what I think it means?"

"Well all I can say is this: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS RETURNED!"

Chris looked around for his jacket. When he found it, he put it on and headed for the door.

"Where are you goin' Chris?"

"To look for Sonic, Grandpa."

"Well make sure no sees him if you find him. No one can know that he's here! He's not supposed to be here on Earth!"

"I know Grandpa, but Sonic and I have a lot to catch up on."

Without further adieu, Chris left the house, walking at a fast pace.

_Don't you worry Sonic_, he thought, _soon you'll have your best friend back beside you_. Without stopping, Chris walked towards the town on a mission to find Sonic and nothing else.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the woods, Sonic had finally calmed down. Rouge was eating a bacon sandwich, made by Tails, and reading one of Tails' books. Tails was adjusting his watch; he was about to leave.

"Well I'm goin' sightseeing guys. Later!"

And in a swift movement, Tails took off. When he was out of sight and sound, Rouge looked at Sonic, who was lying on the ground, looking at the sun.

"So...you still thinkin' about Eggman?"

"Yeah...a little..."

"You still thinkin' about the island?"

"Yeah...a lot..."

"You still thinkin' about Amy?"

"Yeah...a whole bunch..."

Sonic then cut off; he picked himself up and went to lean on his favorite tree. He then picked up a rose, sniffed it, and sighed. It reminded him too much of Amy.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, Sonic. I mean, you have to put the past behind you, 'cause it's all over now with the island. So stop being angry at Eggman!"

"Gosh Rouge, now that you put it that way, I feel way more sad than angry!"

Rouge got up, and started to walk towards him. "Well don't feel bad Sonic..."

She stopped right in front of him. They could practically feel the other's breath on their mouths. She pushed her breasts up against him as she kept direct eye contact with him. She's been secretly wanting the hedgehog for quite some time now.

"In fact, I can do something that'll make you happy in no time..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

But before Sonic could ask any more questions, Rouge had leaned on Sonic, her lips connected with his as she pushed tongue down his throat. He responded by taking off his clothes and made to feel for the back of her suit.

* * *

"OH GOD SONIC! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!"

Rouge was screaming in pure bliss while she posed downwards on all fours. Sonic had his hands around her waist, rocking his penis in and out of Rouge's ass. When he stopped, Rouge turned over and pulled Sonic on top of her. To prevent her from screaming and attracting people, Sonic kissed Rouge while giving her breasts the attention that they deserved while he fucked the daylight out of her. After a while, Sonic moved downwards, and started to suck and lick her vagina. After a few moments longer, the two of them stopped the sex, put on their clothes, and resumed making out while leaning on Sonic's favorite tree. They toppled off of each other and assumed a normal pose when they heard the whirling sound of Tails' twin tails.

"Well there's nothing good to see when you're can't be seen out in the open." Tails said, a little disappointed. "So, how was y'alls day?"

Sonic and Rouge looked at each other.

"Nothing happened."

"Kinda boring."

"Oh, well I'm guessing you probably had the same boring day as me, right?"

Sonic and Rouge nodded their heads. Something did happen alright. They had sex, but Tails would never know that, and they aimed to keep it that way.

"Well I'm going to go in the meadow. You guys coming?"

"Nah, Tails. We got stuff to do."

"Okay then, see y'all later!"

He turned around, and walked off. When Tails was far enough not to hear anything, Sonic pulled Rouge behind his favorite tree, hidden from view. Sonic growled hungrily as he felt for Rouge's suit, nearly ripping it all off. He pinned her against the tree, fingering her with multiple fingers while he massaged the bulge forming in his own pants. They both moaned as they continued their sex game. Sonic picked her leg up and threw it over his shoulder.

"I've wanted you for a while now," he whispered earnestly in her ear as he thrusted himself inside of her at a steady pace.

The sex game was ravenous. Tails _definitely_ could not know about this.

**To be continued in Chapter Two**


End file.
